<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stars Will Tell by MidnightRaven221</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22980517">Stars Will Tell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightRaven221/pseuds/MidnightRaven221'>MidnightRaven221</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff, I don't wanna get rid of the intruloceit tag oof, I', Intruloceit, Intrulogical, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, M/M, Morally Neutral Deceit Sanders, Multi, Remus is a sad boi, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, Virgil may have problems, but it isnt gonna happen, haven't decided yet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:47:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22980517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightRaven221/pseuds/MidnightRaven221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When all the sides but Patton and Deceit were kids, Logan and Remus became friends. Patton however, was not fond of this friendship and broke them apart. Years later, the dark sides start to appear for videos, and Logan starts getting flashbacks to memories he doesn't have.</p><p> </p><p>This is originally a (not yet finished) video series made by me on TikTok! If you want to watch it my user is: @orion.son_of_ravens<br/>This will be cross posted on Wattpad! My user for that is my AO3 user with a b!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Past Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>153</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Post Dealing With Intrusive Thoughts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Logan's mind was reeling. Why did he stick up for the Duke so much? Yes, everything he said had a logical reason and he didn't say anything emotion-focused (other than almost insulting Virgil). But, he would have given his "two cents" (vocab card) and left it at that! The others rarely give him the "time of day" when he attempts to give his fact-based opinion!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There had to be a reason. It made no logical sense that he would try so hard to justify the lack of sense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sharp pain suddenly flared in Logan's right temple. A vision flashed through his head that in real-time would only last a millisecond, but in his mind lasted the length of the memory.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Remus and Logan were lying side by side on a blanket in Remus' half of the Imagination. In the memory, they were maybe twelve or thirteen. It was dark, and a perfect time for stargazing. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hey, Logan?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yes, Remus?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Do you think we'll be friends forever?" Remus asked, with the slightest lisp.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Well, there are some who believe that one could get a better idea of fate's plan by reading the stars."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Oo, what do the stars say? Does it say I'll have a big-"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"No, no. It would not say things of that nature. However, I do not currently have the knowledge to tell you what the stars say about us. Once I do, I shall."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Really?" Remus gasped, sitting up.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yes," Logan replied, sitting up as well and facing Remus. "and you know why?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Why?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Because the stars will always tell us about our happiness."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan has tears streaming down his face. He reasoned it to me the pain in his temple. Surely, the memory he just saw was not real! Something or someone had to be behind this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Post Selfishness V. Selflessness Flashback</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Logan decides to do some mental sorting on the memory he just got. Why does it feel like this HAS happened before?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After Logan had pulled himself together, he started to search for the reason he was feeling this...anxiety-inducing nostalgia. He’s never felt it before, so why would it start now?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait a minute.</span>
  </em>
  <span> That statement was not exactly true. He had felt something similar to this, but it was more painful. During the trial when Deceit had benched him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time there was no pain for the memory, but it was still offsetting.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Dee!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hello, Logan! What brings you-why are you crying?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Logan was about nine or ten years old at the time while Deceit was around fourteen to sixteen. Deceit picked up child Logan and cradled him to his chest.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Now, can you tell me what’s wrong, my little star?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I just wanted to play with Roman, but he said that I was being too smart and told me to go away! I tried telling Patton but Patton told me that I overdo it! Am I bad?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As much as Deceit felt the want to march to the Light Sides and show them a thing or two about kindness, he had a brilliant child to comfort.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You are in no way bad!” Deceit exclaimed. He wiped the tears from Logan’s cheeks and attempted to get Logan to look at least at his face. The poor boy often found it too hard to look at people’s eyes while talking to them. “Maybe Roman may not like to listen to you, but it doesn’t mean it is your fault!” Logan was looking at Deceit’s scales with minor disbelief yet relief. “You are amazing and I’m sure what you were trying to tell him about is amazing! Would you like to tell me about it?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Logan stuttered a little as he started. “Well, me- I mean-Roman and I had been traveling through one of his forests and we came across a bird. Roman started talking to it calling it a pigeon and I corrected him, telling him it was a robin and telling him the differences. He got mad at me at that point…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Logan started to lose the progress he had made towards Deceit’s eyes, so Deceit quickly corrected his train of thoughts. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It sounds like Roman didn’t like being wrong, huh?” Logan nodded. “Well, would you like to tell me the differences?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Logan got a little anxious and started biting his nail. “Are you sure you want to hear the differences?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Deceit lightly guided Logan’s hand away from his mouth, gently smiling. “More than anything, my little star.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>There were tears again. He was crying so much today, it doesn’t make sense. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, one burning thought still crossed his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If you want to hear me, why do you keep taking away my voice? </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. There's Truth In Your Lies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Virgil and Logan have a heart to heart</p><p> </p><p>After Logan first has a panic attack</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, that is a song lyric title</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>If there was one thing Logan could conclude to in his mind, it was that he can not tell the others. The Light Sides already had such a bad reaction to the other two. Virgil can barely stand even being in the same room as Deceit. If he were to just turn to them and say, "I am having flashbacks of being close to the Dark Sides that I do not remember, can you help me?", they would immediately treat him even worse than they do currently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could always go to the Dark Sides to ask. However, he did just basically prove both of them pointless/worthless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt a sharp pain in his chest. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What is this? Am I having a heart attack? A stroke?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he realized. His emotions were just making more of a physical presence. He felt guilty. Why did he feel guilt? He had not felt it when he was doing it, nor after originally. So why?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Because of the memories.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>They were not his though! Why should he feel for something that he was not a part of?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Because he could have been.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay. Let us say that he had been a part of those memories, where did they go? Why is he just now remembering them? Why can he not, figuratively, find the memories?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan started to look back at the memories of his childhood. His eyes widened.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why are there so many gaps in my memories of my childhood? Yes, it is common to forget and not retain most memories as a child, but that is usually under about three years of age! I only have maybe 5% of what happened from when I was maybe six to when I was eighteen!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>That explains why the flashbacks contain him, but it brings a new question to mind:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why is he just now discovering his apparent amnesia? It has to stem from some incident, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Here we go.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Logan thought as he felt another flashback fall on him like a waterfall.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“How are you feeling Logan?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I do not feel ______. However, I do have the oncoming sensation of a headache. Why do you ask?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No reason! You just seemed a little off. Anyways-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>That memory was a lot murkier. He could not see the scene this time, and he could not place the voice, for it was distorted. All he knew was that this time he came out of the memory in a panic attack, not tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a knock on his door. “Hey, Lo?” It was Virgil. “I could feel a sudden spike in your anxiety, mind if I come in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil was both the first and last person he wanted to see right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For first, he was once a Dark Side, but he had crossed over, so he might have an idea of what was going on with Logan. He also was the persona of anxiety and could help him to calm down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For last, Virgil wanted nothing to do with the Dark Sides and might hate Logan for even reminiscing on memories that Virgil might say "should be forgotten".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan had a choice to make, and only one was the most logical.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I *wheeze* do-o not m-mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil quickly, yet calmly came in and closed the door. He went over to where Logan was huddled in the corner (</span>
  <em>
    <span>when had he gotten there?</span>
  </em>
  <span>) but made sure not to bracket him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Logan!” Virgil softly spoke. “I see that you're having a panic attack. I'm gonna need you to tell me five things you can see, alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, grounding. He can tell-wait he told me to do something! I need to stop thinking-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan whimpered from his thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hey! It's okay! Here I'll start you off! You can see my hoodie, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, good! Now just four more. If you don't think you can talk just point.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan's eyes darted around the room before he started to try to speak. Nope. He resorted to pointing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your desk. Your bed. My shirt? Oh, you mean me! And the...lamp? Okay! Great! Now four things you can feel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan still couldn't get his voice to work, so he proceeded to rub the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The wall. Your jeans. Your glasses. And the floor. Alright, great! Now this time, I wa-need you try to use your voice to tell me three things you can hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan found that while it was a little difficult, he could use his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“T-the TV in the living room. Patton making dinner. And your pants rubbing together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil had been crouched near Logan and one of his legs had been bouncing in light anxiety at whether or not he was succeeding in helping Logan. He kept doing it because it was a constant that Logan could use to help him more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. Now tell me two things you can smell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan realized that his breathing was finally under control and that he could tell what smells were abundant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My tea that is on my desk. And blood.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil hid his wince as best he could. “Now, one thing you can taste?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blood again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil lightly shuddered but continued. “Alright, good job! How do you feel now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan had to hold back his instinctive response. “I still feel a little shaky, but otherwise much better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil smiled. “That's how it's going to be for a bit. Do you mind if I sit next to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan found that he felt opposite of minding it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil sat next to him so that their shoulders were touching. Logan was grateful for the touch that was mot overwhelming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to talk about why you were panicking?” Virgil asked, in a voice that made Logan feel much calmer because it was more of a suggestion than a request.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have discovered something a little troubling,” Logan paused. Virgil gave him the time to order his thoughts. “I seem to be missing a disturbing amount of memories from when I was an adolescent.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil was a little confused. “Like, you have amnesia?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It seems likely that that could be the case, however, the gaps are different, I think. I have memories I can see clear as day like every time Roman practiced sword fighting in the living room. But...when I try to see just what I even did, I have almost no memories that end. Like, once when Roman had been particularly rude to me and Patton backed Roman up, I remember being comforted, but not how.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, he was referring to one of the memories he just got, but that doesn't mean it only ever happened once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil was visibly stumped. “That does sound strange. I mean, I can see a time when R-” Virgil paused. “When R-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil sat for a moment, struggling to make up his mind about something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is so strange. The memory clearly stated Remus, but the feeling of that memory is...the opposite of Remus. And, the memory says Patton comforted me,” Virgil had started to breathe a little irregularly. “But my heart says it was Deceit!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Virgil.” Logan broke through Virgil's anxious state. He had intended to solve a mystery, not hurt Virgil. “Do not go too much into the specifics. For now, try to just accept it and slowly file it instead of all at once.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil took a breath. “You're right. This is nothing to dive into. I can just climb down the steps.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan and Virgil sat in silence for a while, just relying on the other's company. It helped them to step into the problem slowly with the knowledge that the other was there to catch them if they fell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually,” Logan started. “I had a reason for my panic attack that was more than the prospect of missing memories…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil turned his head very slightly to show he was listening, feeling a bit nonverbal at the moment, which Logan caught onto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had a few memories pop up with the appearance of Remus.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan could feel Virgil stiffen. He was fighting himself from his distaste of Remus so that he could think clearly about what Logan was talking about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What were they about?” Virgil finally said, voice clear of judgment but with an appropriate and expected amount of anxiety.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They were about my relationship with both Remus and Deceit,” Virgil slightly shifted at this but did not pull away. “They were also memories in some of the gaps I have.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The first was around the time Roman, Remus and I were about to be or just becoming teenagers, back when I was shifting from Curiosity to Logic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was barely developing at that time then, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You would be correct yes. Remus and I were stargazing together in his side of the creativity. It was so calm. And I felt...happy,” Logan smiled, and saw Virgil do the same out of the corner of his eye. “Then Remus asked if we would always be friends. In the memory, I remember feeling somewhat betrayed at the idea that one day we would not be friends. Yet, I understood the fear, because the idea of Light and Dark Sides were being created at the time,” Virgil nodded, knowing that things were somewhat different before he was formed. “So, I told him that fate rested on the stars. The memory confuses me though. I have no other memory neither before or after of us even hanging out,” Logan paused. “I never even remembered that there was not a separation until I received that memory.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil made a face that reflected Logan's confusion. “Wait, you mean you don't remember you guys used to 'all work in harmony'.” Virgil quoted. Logan shook his head. “Remus and Deceit would reminisce about things being easier before there was a separation all the time!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I honestly did not remember.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were back to sitting in silence for a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What were the other memories?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This one goes back to the example I brought up earlier. I have quite a few memories of not remembering my comfort, but I regained one where I know who comforted me,” Logan had to pause for the pain that crawled up his throat. “After the court scene, I had felt very hurt that Deceit had both silenced and benched me,” Virgil looked apologetic as well, feeling a little guilty. “I ignored the feeling because why should I care what the 'villain' thinks of me. But, after I received the earlier memory I started thinking about how I had felt the pain of something missing before and got this memory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was maybe eight at the time and Roman had just gotten mad at me for trying to correct and explain why he was wrong for calling a robin a pigeon. When I tried to tell Patton for comfort, he told me I often overdo it so it was most likely my fault,” Virgil looked horrified at that. How could Patton be so cruel? “I remember running to Dee-Deceit because they were being mean and he always was the nicer one. He comforted me,” Logan started tearing up, “and he assured me that Roman just did not like being wrong and that Patton was wrong,” A tear finally fell. “He asked me to explain the difference to him, *shaky breath in* and when I showed anxiety at the idea of him not liking me for it...he...he told me there was nothing he would want to listen to more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan started sobbing at this point, so Virgil wrapped an arm around his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If he wanted to listen to me so much, why would he silence me now? What did I do wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil cradled Logan to him as Logan proceeded to breakdown. He started whispering to help his fellow side calm down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am certain it wasn't your fault. And...I'm not certain it was Deceit's fault either. But, I know that in both of these cases it was worth it to listen to you. You bring up so much valuable information that we don't like to hear, but it isn't fair to make you silent.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan was still crying, but it was a little less sad. Virgil continued to hold him even once he had calmed down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still do not understand…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Understand what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those two memories, well, more like flashbacks, only made me cry. The one that I just had was less clear and was the one that gave me a panic attack.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil was a little confused too. “What was it about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone was asking if I was okay. Their voice had been distorted and all I could see was the outline of someone. But, it left me feeling scared, and tiny.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan started shrinking into a smaller ball, so Virgil quickly pulled him out of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hey. You're here, not in that memory. Stay with me. Take a few breaths.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan was glad for that. He did not want to experience another panic attack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trust me, it's no problem.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were back to silence for a while. This time without thoughts, just complete silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you think we should solve this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan looked at Virgil a bit confused. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, obviously me and you are in a dilemma,” Logan held back his grammar correction. “We both have a problem with our memories and they revolve around the Dark Sides.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan hated this question. For once in his existence, he wanted to procrastinate on solving the answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, the most logical thing would be to talk to either Patton or the Dark Sides. However, you have a hard time around the Dark Sides and I have a hard time around Patton. The best course of action may be to split up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil paled. “I-I don't know why, but the idea of going to Patton to ask scares me. My memory is twisted to favor the Light Sides, so I fear what will happen if I go to him alone.” Logan nodded, seeing the reasoning behind it justifiable. “And, because of my discomfort around the Dark Sides, I don't want to go confront them, but I also don't like the idea of you going alone…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan thought about this for a second. He luckily solved it quickly, however.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan created two watches. They both had four buttons on them, that flashed when a certain was pressed. He handed one to Virgil as he explained their purpose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“These four buttons all have a different meaning and reaction. Say I were to press this one,” Logan pressed the bottom left one, “it creates a vibration to yours. It's an inquiry of safety that I could answer either using this one,” bottom right, “saying I am fine or this one,” top right, “that says I am in danger by flashing read and vibrating in morse code for SOS. This top left one calls for you to be on guard for when I either summon you or to have you watch my anxiety levels to decide whether or not you need to come get me,” Virgil nodded, feeling a lot more relieved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“However, I do not want you going to Patton either,” Logan shuddered lightly. “You are right in the more danger of what happens when going to Patton, and even though I made these watches to be two way, I feel a lot of anxiety now at the idea of talking to Patton about this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can feel your anxiety, and just let me tell you I reciprocate it. Thank you for finding a way to let me know you're safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Logan smiled. “We need to stick together after our realization!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil smiled too. “It's nice to see you doing that more often.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan glanced at Virgil a bit confused. “Doing what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Smiling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan lightly blushed. “It's nice to have a reason to smile again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They hugged one last time before Logan bid his goodbye and sunk out to the Dark Sides.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Into The (Un)Known</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Logan arrives in the Dark Sides area, gains a new memory, and has a long-awaited talk.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am back! Sorry, I probably would've had this out a long time ago, but quarantine is a bitch. Right now I'm full of breakdown/anxiety/not-letting-attempted-manipulation-get-to-me energy, which resulted in a rant by Logan.<br/>Also, I'm sorry about the ending. (I'm really not though)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Logan came up a little disoriented. They may all live in the same mind, but it was one of the farthest lengths he's had to go while inside the mind.</p><p>As he looked around, Logan didn't know whether or not he should be surprised, but he was anyways. With the name "Dark Sides" one would expect their spaces to be badly lit and maybe a bit messy. This was not the case though. The lights worked perfectly fine, albeit a bit toned down to be easier on the eyes, and things were, mostly, orderly. You could tell where Remus' influence was going bye the bloody hand stains on the walls.</p><p>The most surprising would be that photos were hanging on the walls. A lot of them. Logan couldn't help his curiosity and went over to look at some of them. Remus and Deceit at Christmas. One that had Deceit dancing with Virgil in front of Halloween decorations. The next threw Logan, causing that feeling to come back.</p><p>
  <em>Logan and Remus were stargazing for the third time this week. Laying on the same blanket, just this time it was to get Logan's mind off things. Patton and he had gotten in another fight. This time because Logan was prioritizing studying over helping Thomas' friends.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It still doesn't make sense to me!" Logan exclaimed. "I mean, yes! He needed help practicing lines and Thomas was a good person to practice with, but that could have waited until after Thomas' test-which, by the way! It was a test he needed to study to pass! He was struggling with the lessons recently and this was the only way I-" Logan cut himself off.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It was the only way you could repay him for not understanding the lesson?" Remus finished.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Logan nodded, too distraught to speak.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Logan...," Remus started, trying to catch Logan's eye. "It's not your fault. Ah ah ah!" Remus stopped Logan from trying to argue with him. "Just listen. I know you pride yourself in making sure Thomas looks smart as can be and-and that you never have to struggle to make sure Thomas understands stuff, but...it's okay!" Remus had finally caught Logan's gaze. "It's okay to not understand things! Hell! I barely understand half the things you talk about sometimes," Remus gave a small smile that Logan returned, "but I'm willing to put in the work to try to understand, which was exactly what you were trying to do! You don't fault me for that, so you shouldn't fault yourself either!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Logan turned onto his back and looked at the stars. Remus held in a sigh and did the same.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You're right."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Remus almost flinched in surprise, lifting himself onto an arm and turning toward Logan.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You-" Logan sighs, "You were right. It's not fair for me to think one way of others and then view myself as something worse. It's hypocritical of me. In a strange sort of way," Logan scoffed. "Anyways. It will take...a while for me to start thinking like that. And, to be less self-deeming. But, I shall try to take it into consideration."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Remus smiled. "Aw! Logan! Look at you learning to love yourself!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Remus wrapped Logan in a hug, similar to an octopus latching onto its prey. Logan was protesting, but the smile on his face said otherwise.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Suddenly there was a flash, and both of them looked up and saw Deceit standing there, holding up a phone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Deceit smiled sheepishly. "I forgot to turn off my flash..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Dee!" Remus and Logan exclaimed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Come join us on the blanket!" Remus practically yelled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No...It's okay. This is your guys' time to hang out."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It would be nice if you joined us though..." Logan quietly muttered.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Deceit smiled. "Alright, just for tonight."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yay!"</em>
</p><p>Logan was silently crying while looking at the photo. What changed?</p><p>"Logan. What are you doing here?"</p><p>Logan spun around to see Deceit standing in the archway to the hall. He had an indifferent look on his face until he saw Logan was crying.</p><p>"Logan, you're," he winced. "Why are you crying?"</p><p>Logan was a little startled by the question. "I-I'm not sure how to tell you this. But, I've recently been having-what could be considered flashbacks-of once being close to you and Remus."</p><p>Deceit looked shocked. "I-I should go get Remus."</p><p><br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~☆~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>They were all sitting on the couch, mostly in silence. Logan and Deceit were still stunned by the short interaction they had. Remus, however, was fuming.</p><p>“So! You came here to gloat some more! Tell me just how much of a mistake I am!” Remus exclaimed. It didn’t stop there, the deprecation started getting worse and worse.</p><p>“-came to tell me I should just fade into the-”</p><p>“What! Remus! No! I could never! I would never!” Logan rushed, breaking out of his stunned haze. “Even if you were the embodiment of self-harm I could never ask any side to do what you are suggesting!”</p><p>Remus was a little surprised. He expected Logan to hate him, not, however you could explain it, care about him.</p><p>“I-” Logan sighed, “I came to ask about some...I guess you could call them flashbacks? I’ve been getting flashbacks to memories I wasn’t aware I owned,” if Logan had been looking up he would have seen faces of surprise and despair, “and while it does make sense that people forget a lot of their childhoods, I...it almost feels like the memories were tainted. Either stripped away or slightly altered to, what it seems to be, taking you both out of them.”<br/>Remus looked at Deceit in surprise. </p><p>“Is he telling the truth?”</p><p>Deceit nodded. “I could tell he remembered even before he told me earlier before I went and got you,” Deceit’s face morphed into one of sadness, “He was looking at our pictures and crying.”</p><p>Logan slightly blushed, but was also confused. “I do not mean to sound rude, but you can speak out of lies?” Logan then got annoyed and started mumbling to himself. “Of course he can you daft idiot. He was in the memories why wouldn’t he now. It makes sense and-”</p><p>“Logan! Calm down!” Deceit spoke, just loud enough and abrupt enough to catch Logan’s attention. “To answer your question, if I trust someone enough I stop lying. It is not exactly something</p><p>I can control, even if I want to lie to those I trust.”</p><p>Logan was even more confused. “But you are not-”</p><p>“Lying to you?” Deceit interrupted, “Correct. Because the flashbacks you have been receiving are to real memories.”</p><p>Logan was quiet for a few moments, processing with a look of shock. </p><p>“But why?”</p><p>They weren’t expecting that question so quickly.</p><p>Deceit sighed. “Back in the day, when Patton and I were the eldest in the mind, we fell in love,” Deceit wore a look of longing. “We dated, and we acted as parents to you all,” the look changed into one of despair, “But slowly, Patton changed from emotions to morality, and I was still more seen as lies than self preservation. Patton started to think of me as an evil side, even though it was not something I could control. It was the reason I changed to self preservation, to try to win Patton back,” to anger, “I never won back his heart, but he had led me to believe I had won back his friendship,” to sadness, “In terms of parenting, I was mostly watching over you, Remus, and a bundle of energy we would later learn was Virgil,” he smirked. “Patton only really had Roman, and every once in a while you.” With a mocking tone he said, “Patton didn’t like that ‘logic’ preferred to be with the ‘evil’ sides, so he created a separation. When you ignored the separation to still be with Remus and I...he, what we thought at the time was removed, your memories and threatened to make you hate us if we tried to get you back.”</p><p>Logan was looking at the ground, his hair covering his eyes. Deceit looked to Remus. ‘<em>Did I say something wrong?</em>’ he mouthed. Remus shrugged.</p><p>“Of all things,” Logan started chuckling, scaring the other two. “He decided that the best course of action was to hide my memories, and if that didn’t work to alter my feelings,” Logan suddenly stopped, the emotion leaving his face. “Because that would definitely help to hide the trauma he has caused.”</p><p>Remus timidly asked, “Trauma?”</p><p>Just barely holding back, Logan replied, “Oh! Nothing much! Just emotional manipulation, guilt trips, making me subconsciously fear him because when I received the memory of right after he took all my memories away I came back from the memory in a panic attack that Virgil had to quell.” His eyes widened, and he stood up abruptly. “Shit! Virgil!”</p><p>The others stood up as well.</p><p>“What? Why Virgil?” Deceit asked.</p><p>Logan was looking down at his watch, it was flashing an orange. <em>How long has it been orange?</em></p><p>“Logan?” Remus asked, “What’s wrong with our-with Virgil?”</p><p>Logan looked up.</p><p>“We have a problem.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>